Belonging
by Reni7681
Summary: Abby has to face some things that can scare her more than any dinosaur ever could.


**Genre: fluffy fluff**  
><strong>POV: Abby<strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG<strong>

**Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to it's rightful owners, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: A big thanks to PrehistoricCat for the editing :D**

BELONGING

My period is late … 12 days now. And I'm tired more than I should be. My sense of smell has become more sensitive – which sounds like a good thing but isn't for me because my stomach turns every time I smell food at the moment. Any food.

I know the signs.

When I think back, it's a miracle that it didn't happen sooner.

Since New Dawn we've been all over each other. I didn't want to go anywhere without Connor and he seemed to feel the same.

The ARC moved back to it's old location and Connor and Jess were currently setting up the ADD in the main room again.

I have to say: Jess' workstation looks so much bigger than the old ADD but it looks less intimidating here with all the wide space and bright light.

God, I missed this place!

My old lab with the big window to the main room gives me a good feeling too, since I can see Connor almost all of the time. See, I never thought I would be the clingygirlfriend. I just feel safe when I know Connor is there.

I know that he still feels bad about not trusting my instincts more, but I don't blame him, never really did. My instincts with people only detect the bad parts.

Especially with men.

I don't trust easy, I'm aware of that. I'm instantly suspicious of new people.

Connor on the other hand may seem way too trusting, but he is an optimist. He himself is just so nice and sweet and caring that somehow he can't understand that other people could be different.

Even though some things happened to him in his childhoods that were bad, he has a nice and positive character now. The last 3 years he had to spend at his uncle's house before he could escape to university were hard. He finally told me about that.

His Dad died in a car crash when Connor was 14. The same car crash that hurt his mum psychologically more than physically. Conn's mum was … no… still is in a mental institution. She doesn't even recognize her own son on some days.

And still he is such a happy person. He reaches out to every new person he meets. It's amazing.

I know I may seem rough with new people sometimes, but I'm shy and I don't want to show it, so I resort to what I grew up with. My own mum didn't really care about me, or my brother.

When we were little, mum thought we were cute and liked to show us off to her friends, but it was dad that looked after us at home and took care of the important things. It was almost as if we were fashion accessories to mum. Then, when I was 8, dad just left and mum didn't know how to cope, she just wanted her nice life back and Jack and I were 'inconvenient'.

I still don't know what happened back then with my parents, but we never saw dad again.

Mum wanted to go out all the time, said she wanted find a new man that finally cared for HER. We didn't matter. Well, she succeeded and after only half a year she was married again.

When this great new husband of hers decided that he wanted his own family, my mum just gave us away. Said we were troubled and from then on it was one foster family after the other. Some better than others, but it never lasted for long. When I was old enough I got my own flat and cared for myself. It was just me against the world. Until Connor wormed his way into my flat and my heart.

We moved out off Jess' flat into our own little house 3 months ago. It's all I ever wanted. A little house right in the middle of London, not too far away from the ARC.

All the money we got as compensation for the time we were trapped in the past went into it. But it was so worth it. Needlessly to say, we had to christen all the rooms.

Finally I know what it feels to have a family. To really be a part of a family.

And now it seems that we get a third member into our family. I was just too scared to go and get a test.

For the longest time of my life I never wanted to be a mum. I didn't want to bring a child into this world and to be honest, I still don't know if I can be a mum. I don't know what a real mother is supposed to do.

I only know that I want to be there for my child and love it.

I have no doubts that Connor can be a good father. He is someone who loves and cares with his whole heart. He is great with kids. I've seen the way he is with Lester's children.

The problem with going out and buying the test is my fear of IT not being true. As long as there is no test saying "not pregnant" I can live in my fantasy of a little dark haired baby lying in Connor's arms.

But after 12 days now, I think I can be pretty sure that it is true. I really want to tell Connor about it, but I don't want him to be disappointed if it's not true, so I need to get the test. No time like the present.

I got up from my chair in front of the computer. I wasn't working anyway, just watching my fiancé work. Just the thought of that made me smile.

Back when we accidentally crashed Jenny's wedding and Connor just blurted something out about our wedding it shocked me, but only because I never really believed in the old "till death us do part" thing, but after the New Dawn incident where I thought I'd lost Connor, I realized that death actually could part us. I still had no ring now, since I asked Connor, but he said he wanted to do it right. I know he wants ask me. So I wait, but in my head, he is my fiancé.

"Conn? I'm going for a bit. Need something from the chemists?"

He looked up and smiled when he saw me. God that smile! He really can light up the already bright ARC even more with just a smile.

"You want me to come?" yes! I didn't want to go alone, but I can't really buy a pregnancy test with him there if I want to surprise him, so I shook my head. He was on his way to me and when he stood right in front of me I felt my face stretch into a smile.

"No, you have enough work here. I'll be back in a few minutes anyway." There was a chemist only a few minutes away from the ARC.

The weather was sunny and way too warm for October and today I pulled out leggings and a short skirt again. It was as if the old ARC brought out our old personalities and clothing styles back too. When Connor saw my choice of attire this morning, he had even dressed in his tight red jeans and waistcoat over a T-shirt again. Even the fingerless gloves where back.

Becker had laughed when he saw us. Even Lester has a smile on his face.

The sun on my face and the thought that next year around this time, I could be out for a walk in the sun with our child made me want to run. Now that I finally had made up my mind about getting the test I wanted to get it as fast as I could.

Back with the test in the ARC, the first thing I did was to go to the Ladies room. I turned the key on the main restroom door so that I could have my privacy.

The test was easy enough. Pee on one end, put the cap back on and wait for three minutes. If there is a plus sign I'm pregnant.

I could do that. Well … the first part of it was no problem. The "wait three minutes" part was what got to me. Waiting for something was never easy for me, and this could change my whole life.

The good thing about waiting 12 days to finally do the test? I didn't have to wait three minutes... after only half a minute I could see the plus sign forming.

Relief and happiness were fighting for the foremost position in my emotions and tears started to well up in my eyes. I packed the test into my bag and washed my face since I really wanted to tell Connor now.

Back in my lab I saw that Jess and Conn just had the main monitor set up. I really hoped they had email up and running too.

I quickly took a picture of the positive test, sent the picture to Conn's ARC e-mail address and looked back to the ADD. Jess said something to Connor and he got up from his place under the ADD to look at the screen. Both he and Jess looked over to the lab and saw me sitting there. I mouthed the word "open it" to Connor. He typed in something into the keyboard to open the mail and when the picture flashed up I could hear Jess' squee.

Connor turned to me again and I smiled at him and just nodded. He was in the lab at my side in a second.

"Abs?" his voice wasn't more than a whisper and I could see the tears running down his face.

"You're gonna be a daddy!" I whispered back. His smile was brighter than I ever saw it. Dimples flashing and he closed his arms tightly around me.

"Really? Since when did you know?" I reached for the test again and handed it to him.

"Well, I suspected it for a week now. I just wanted to be sure before I told you. We'll be a real family."

"God woman, you can't let me do anything right in this relationship, can you?" Hu? What is that supposed to mean? When I felt his arms letting go of me I got a bit scared, but Connor got down on his knee in front of me and took my hand.

"Abby, you know that I loved you from the second I laid my eyes on you for the first time, and since you finally let me show you how much I really feel for you I wanted to ask you something important. Do you want to be my wife?"

I could feel the tears dripping down my face and nodded while I just whispered "Yes!"

Connor was standing up again and reached around to the back of his neck to open the chain with the ring he never took off before.

He reached out to take my hand again and slipped the ring onto my ring finger. I know that this ring belonged to his grandmother, and that she gave it to Connor when he was a little kid with the advice to give it to the one person he wanted to share his life with.

Yeah, we belonged together. The thought of us as a mum and dad wasn't so scary anymore.

With Connor by my side, I could do it.

THE END

AN: thanks for reading. Please comment :-)


End file.
